bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving 2013
What better way to give thanks for all we have than with this year's Thanksgiving Event! Collect food items from bushes and take them to the Commons to get them cooked up. Fill the tables with an incomparable Thanksgiving Feast and earn some cool custom items along the way. Ribbons and stoves will be awarded at the end of the event. This event will run until December 3rd at noon PST! Good luck! Event Missions Food Missions 6 1 |name2=Vegetable Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Onions, Carrots or Brussels Sprouts and bring them to the vegetable station (middle oven) to prepare side dishes. |task2=Find 8 Vegetable Ingredients |reward2=10 Meals 6 1 |name3=Desserts Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Eggs, Flour, Butter, Apples, or Pumpkins and bring them to the desserts station (right oven) to prepare delicacies. |task3=Find 8 Dessert Ingredients |reward3=10 Meals 6 1 |name4=Save the Turkeys |type4=main |desc4=Help the turkey lover save the turkeys by capturing wild turkeys. You're going to need to save a lot of turkeys. A lot. |task4=Save 100 Turkeys |reward4=10 Turkey Lover Achievement }} Ingredient Shop This year you can purchase ingredients for your Thanksgiving dishes rather than search for them, if you so desire. |name2=Meat Ingredients |desc2=16 Meat Ingredients for making meat-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost2=16 |name3=Vegetable Ingredients |desc3=16 Vegetable Ingredients for making vege-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost3=16 |name4=Dessert Ingredients |desc4=16 Dessert Ingredients for making sweet and tasty Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost4=16 }} Special Dish Request Missions 3 1st Special Dish |name2=Corn on the Cob |type2=main |desc2=Help Cole prepare his signature dish for the Thanksgiving Feast. He needs Corn. |task2=Find 25 Corn |reward2=50 Meals 3 2nd Special Dish |name3=Hannah Ham Help |type3=main |desc3=Help Hannah find the ham to prepare her signature meal for the Thanksgiving feast with. |task3=Find 35 Ham |reward3=50 Meals 3 3rd Special Dish |name4=Corn on the Ucopia |type4=main |desc4=Help Catrina prepare the cornucopia for the Thanksgiving feast. She needs Decorative Squash. |task4=Find 30 Decorative Squash |reward4=50 Meals 3 4th Special Dish }} Historical Detective 3 |name2=Crude Maps |type2=main |desc2=Find Crude Maps for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Crude Maps in bushes all over the lands. |task2=Find 16 |reward2=Level * 20 3 |name3=Pilgrim Hats |type3=main |desc3=Find Pilgrim Hats for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Hats in bushes all over the lands. |task3=Find 25 |reward3=Level * 20 3 |name4=Pilgrim Bonnets |type4=main |desc4=Find Pilgrim Bonnets for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Bonnets in bushes all over the lands. |task4=Find 26 |reward4=Level * 20 3 |name5=Belt Buckles |type5=main |desc5=Find Belt Buckles for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Belt Buckles in bushes all over the lands. |task5=Find 14 |reward5=Level * 20 3 |name6=Wagon Wheels |type6=main |desc6=Find Wagon Wheels for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Wagon Wheels in bushes all over the lands. |task6=Find 16 |reward6=Level * 20 10 Achievement: Historical Detective }} Cooking Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Thanksgiving Sign |desc2=Give thanks to your wall. |cost2=15 |name3=Squash Pile |desc3=Look at all those squashed squashes. |cost3=15 |name4=Pumpkin Pot |desc4=Peter Piper Picked a Pumpkin Pot of Prickly Plants |cost4=15 |name5=Turkey Sticker |desc5=Once you've stuck this on your wall, you'll never get it off cleanly. |cost5=15 |name6=Wagon Wheel |desc6=100% authentic pilgrim wagon wheel reproduction |cost6=15 }} Gear |name2=Pie Glasses |desc2=You can equip this in your glasses slot. |cost2=15 |name3=Leafy Gloves |desc3=You can equip this in your gloves slot. |cost3=15 |name4=Cornucopia Hat |desc4=You can equip this in your hat slot. |cost4=15 |name5=Pumpkin Pile Hat |desc5=You can equip this in your hat slot. |cost5=15 |name6=Turkey Leg Sword |desc6=You can equip this in your sword slot. |cost6=15 }} Thanksgiving Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Thanksgiving Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=15 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes ''Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Stove after the event!'' Category:Events